Black Butler- Claude Love Story(Pilot Chapter)
by LadyAnaRouge
Summary: Okay! Here is a story i have been working on. I am personally more of a Sebastian girl, but I went with Claude to start off with. I do not own anything except the story. I own nothing, not Black Butler, not anything. Please reveiw and PM if you have any questions/concerns. Enjoy!


**Black Butler Fan Fiction Pilot Chapter**

Web of Secrets- Claude Faustus Love Story

By: Lady Ana

It was November the 6th, 1887. Autumn was coming to a close, and chilly winter was drawing near. There were even some light snowfalls. Now, rain was falling, droplets drumming on the roof of the Trancy manor. Inside, the head of the house, Earl Alois Trancy, was sitting at the dining table. He was enjoying his favorite meal, fish and chips. He was but a young boy.

"Claude. What_ever _is that dreadful noise?" Alois asked with a high and sweet voice, "It is making my head hurt". Claude, his staid-coloured butler, appeared at his side.

"It sounds like a piano", he answered somberly, "Shall I see an end to it?" Alois's blue eyes widened.

"A piano", he whispered, memories flooding back to him (I know, I know. What memories of a piano? I'll get to that. I added and altered some stuff), "Take me to the piano room, Claude". Claude blinked twice, slightly hesitant, then replied.

"Yes, your highness", He helped Alois out of his chair and led him to the secluded room where a girl sat at a sleek piano, playing it. Hannah, another maid, stood frozen as she watched her. Her eyes were sorrowful and tear-filled. Triplets Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson also watched her, whispering to each other. The girl was 16 and her name was Ivory. She was an orphan who had been living in the slums of the East End. Alois had brought her in, surprisingly.

Her fingers glided over the keys as inhumanly as the fellow servants around her. She wore a small, sad smile on her face. With her ivory skin and chocolate brown waves, she was like a mystical creature (changes to first person).

As I reached the end of the song (The song is by Peter Schmalfuss. It is 'Nocturne No.2 Op.9 in E-Flat Major. I may put a link at the end of this or in the description. I have not decided yet. Also, for you Hetalia fans, this is what Austria played in Axis Powers, episode 6, I think), a single tear slid down the faces of both Alois and Hannah. Hannah turned away, hiding her face from her master and Claude's piercing gaze.

"Oh! Master! I, um, was just…playing the piano…Er..." I quickly stood up, flustered and looking for a good excuse. _Damn! _I thought, cursing myself. _Now I am going to get it from this brat! What a git, I am! _

"Ivory", Alois said murderously soft, "Where…Where did you learn that song?" I blinked, slightly confused.

"I-I learned it from a woman that was a piano teacher. I sometimes let me play", I replied. Alois said nothing for a moment, and then gave her an abrupt smile.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with this brat? I knew he was mad, but…_

"You surprise me at every turn, Ivory!" he laughed, "I never knew a rat could play! Come with me, I'd like to reward you!" He grabbed me by the arm.

"As for the rest of you…GET BACK TO WORK! Quit slacking like a bunch of lazy geese!" Alois snarled, the other servants rushing out of the room, "Claude, you may stay. I'll need you". As Hannah walked by, Ivory could hear Alois mutter something indecent under his breath.

"Now, Ivory" Alois maliciously smiled, "How about I treat you to some of Claude's desserts? There are the absolute best! Would you like some plum pudding? Or maybe some pie?" Alois went on talking as I uneasily walked beside and Claude strolled behind. I glanced back at him and saw him staring at her. Their eyes locked, stern golden and smoky gray.

_His eyes…There are like pools of golden honey…I could just drown in them, the secrets they hold…Ack! What the hell? What is wrong with me? Must be this brat…shut your gob and bugger off already!_

"…Or perhaps you want Claude?" Alois said. I whipped her head back around, my eyes wide with disbelief

"M-Master…did you just say…?" I failed to finish my question. Even Claude stopped and widened his eyes a little.

"Ha!" Alois chuckled evilly, "I _knew _that would be your reaction! Predictable yet fickle, you are quite the lady, Ivory!" I inwardly groaned, mustering up a fake smile to show I was 'amused'. What in his twisted mind told him I 'wanted' Claude? Pfft…

"Master, I would be pleased with just some plum pudding, if you do not mind", I said, barely containing the insults I was about to lash out at him.

"Lovely! Claude, prepare some for Ivory. Bring out a slice of apple pie for me", Alois said merrily, dragging me to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for me, right next to him.

"Oh…Master, I do not need such a seat", I modestly said. Inside I wanted to get down on my knees and beg him to not make me endure this. I very much wanted to puke.

"Come, come now! Sit!" Alois said pleasantly, forcefulness and irritation underlining his tone.

Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Reluctantly, I sit down. Alois then sat down as well.

"So, Ivory", he began" How are you? Thinking of staying here permanently?"

_I rather rot in a jail cell…But I suppose I've already done THAT. Be that as it may, it is not like I can go anywhere else. This place is not all that bad…_

"Honestly, I enjoy being here, I'll stay, if that is fine", I say quietly.

"Good! Ah, look our desserts are here. Let us eat!" Alois eagerly said, leaning back in his chair.

"Plum pudding", Claude's velvety voice whispered in my ear, making my stomach churn and cheeks redden. _Damn! He is toying with me! They always are! Alois probably set him up for this!_

"Thank you, Claude" I said sweetly, looking up at him and giving him my warmest smile. He blinked several times before giving a ghost of a smirk.

After that tortuously long desert, I offered to help carry dishes to clear my head. As I washed the plates off, Claude came up from behind me.

"Ivory", he said, his voice so soft and lovely, "You don't have to do that".

"I knooow" I said in a sing-songy voice trying to mask my frustration, "I just wanted to help".

"I mean, can you believe Master? Asking such an impertinent question…He is truly mad!" I continued to ramble, "I should have said something like 'Yes master, that is _exactly _what I want' ".

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Ivory. And I would appreciate if we do not talk of the young highness now" Claude quickly whipped me around to face him, his hands around my hips. He then took one hand and turned off the sink. I was shocked at first, and then quickly regained my composure.

"Hey! I do not give one whit if you are the butler! Get your hands off my person, you-"I was interrupted by Claude, who had roughly planted his lips on mine. His tongue invaded my mouth, intertwining with mine. My thoughts all got jumbled together; I couldn't think. I couldn't move at first. As he broke off the kiss, he whispered into my ear once more.

"A lady should never raise her voice. I shall have to teach you a lesson" I could feel his wicked smirk against me, his mouth on my neck and up to my lips again.

"No…"I tried, but finally just gave in. Oh bollocks, who cares? This man here is kissing me and I actually want him to this time. I clawed my hands into his hair, wanting him. What a lecherous maid, I am.

Strangely, I began to feel weak and dizzy. My eyesight grew foggy and a dull pain was growing inside me. My heart…it felt as if something was trying to pry it open. I pulled away, the pain overriding me.

"My…my chest", I clawed at my heart, "It hurts…" Claude looked at me, half-alarmed. Murmuring under his breath, I could hear him say something…something about souls.

"Ivory", he clutched my hands. As he did that, the pain slowly ebbed away.

"I'm fine", I said, pushing him away. I felt embarrassed and shameful. I couldn't look at him now.

"Ivory…" Claude said once more. I looked up at him, anger surging through me. I do not know why I was angry, but I just was. My furious gray eyes burned into his somber golden ones. I began to melt in his gaze, frustrated.

_ Why does he have this effect on me?_

"How dare you, Claude", I scowled, half-annoyed and half confused, "You are one impertinent butler. Not at all a gentleman". He gave me a small smirk. Slowly, he moved me against the left wall, pinning me against it. On the other side of the wall was Alois.

"Oh really?" Claude hissed in my ear, "You are one to talk". He was about to kiss me again when Alois called for him.

"Claude! What is taking so long? It is time for me to go to bed!" he called.

"I must go. We shall finish this later, yes?" he leaned back, tidying up his tousled hair, "You may want to cover your neck. You look as if a spider has bitten you". I gasped.

_The bastard has given me hickeys! Hickeys! A respectable butler has given me hickeys!_

He smirked once more before leaving me to battle with my emotions.

I sat down on the floor, running my fingers through me hair.

_What the hell just happened?_

Thank you for reading! I am personally more of a Sebastian fan, but I figured I would do a story with Claude. Thank you again!


End file.
